


What Are You Wearing?

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Thorloki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor surprises Loki by wearing the traditional garb of a Midgardian sex deity.</p><p>Written for the kink day of Thorloki week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> There was art by Batwynn that loosely inspired this. http://thinkingthorki.tumblr.com/post/92058776474/tigertatze-d

Loki was amazed that Thor's bedroom door was locked.

Amazed and annoyed. The door was never closed to him and Thor knew he was coming.

He always knew. Should always know. It was bad enough that Loki was forced to come to Midgard for meetings with his brother these days. Then again, the security measures here were more easily circumvented than those of Asgard. Perhaps he should be grateful.

The front door had been unlocked.

He considered throwing himself bodily at the door, shattering it to splinters, but settled for a single heavy thump of one fist.

"Loki?" Thor's voice from within. "I have a surprise for you. Go sit on my couch."

He raised an eyebrow that no one saw. A surprise? How odd. Thor was usually so easy and transparent in these circumstances. Forethought was something that happened to other people in the bedroom. Why else would he have ended up bedding his brother?

He dutifully moved to sit on Thor's plush furniture and resisted the urge to look round as he heard the door open behind him and the distinct sound against the hard floor of...

Hooves?

No, not hooves. Thor moved into view. He had some kind of raised shoe on his feet, bare shoulders, a tight black garment around his torso, full, frilled skirts, netting upon his legs...

"What in the Nine are you wearing, Thor?"

"Do you like it? These are the ceremonial robes of a Midgardian virility deity."

Loki looked at the ensemble doubtfully. There was even a sort of crown, white, precariously fastened through Thor's hair. And he seemed to be wearing a very thin line of war paint around his eyes and on his lips.

"What's the name of this deity?"

"Fren Ch'm A-eit."

He wasn't so sure of the first part, but the latter was evident. "Maid." Thor was dressed as a ferility goddess. And, curse him, he looked good.

The corset, as Loki now recognised it, held in his waist and emphasised the curves of the muscles in his chest. The skirts flounced out, widening his hips, making them balance his shoulders. And the stretch of netting around his legs was obscene, straining to hold in his calves where they had been forced to flex by the heeled shoes on Thor's feet, which in turn made him all the more tall and statuesque.

Loki would mock him for this attire. Just after he'd fucked him in it.

He stood up and walked in a circle around his brother, taking in everything. The laces at the back, the careful plaits in Thor's hair... Eventually he stopped directly behind and stepped forward to align their bodies and move that hair aside to kiss Thor's neck.

One hand at his waist, the other tracing gently but insistently up his thigh, surprised to find that the netting ended and the tops of Thor's thighs were bare. He was overcome with a need to see and span Thor round, falling to his knees before him and shoving the layers of petticoats up.

The net stockings stopped with a tight black band around each leg and the expanse of naked flesh - so little and yet so much, so promising - ended in tiny black undergarments that visibly strained to hold Thor's erection.

Loki reached for him, viciously ripping at the lace until Thor's cock was free and he could take it in his mouth.

Thor sighed above him as Loki ran his hands over the stockings, entranced by the way they encased those muscles.

"Your clothes," Thor said. "Take them off."

Loki let him hold his head in place and thrust gently into his waiting mouth, leaving his hands free to deal with buckles and ties. He managed to almost completely bare his torso before Thor spoke again.

"That's it. Get me wet enough to fuck you."

Loki pulled back to a whine and pushed the skirts out of his line of sight. Thor looked down at him, breathing heavily, cheeks only just starting to tinge pink.

"I rather thought... I assumed I would be doing the fucking tonight."

"Which of us is dressed as a sex god?"

Loki snarled and stood up. "You're dressed as a maid, Thor. A woman. Not a sex god, a sex goddess."

"I know."

A few incredulous blinks. "You... you know?"

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist to pull his closer and whispered into his ear as his other hand undid the laces of Loki's breeches.

"I like it. I like the way I feel in it and I want to fuck you wearing it. Because you like to be fucked."

One hand was now carefully stroking over Loki's cock where it ached to be free while the other caressed his back, inching ever lower and lower...

"Will you deny me this, Loki?" Thor was continuing. "My brother, my love, will you refuse me now when I want nothing more than to lay your body upon an altar of physical pleasure and have you shiver and thrash and scream as you have so many times before? Will you deny me, deny this?"

Loki laughed in his face. "I'm glad no one else has to listen to the nonsense you spout when you're needy, brother. We'd never live it down. Asgard would never live it down."

Thor eyed him carefully, eyes seeming larger with the makeup he wore, lips nearly forming a pout. Loki moved in to kiss it away.

"You've convinced me," he said theatrically. "I merely assumed that you wanted... Never mind. To be honest, though, since I came here to be fucked, you could be wearing anything right now and I would probably say yes."

"I will remember that for the future," Thor said as he lifted him and carried him to the bed.

There were candles lit, great sputtering candles. Loki half expected to find rune circles drawn everywhere.

"Ritual?" he asked as Thor finished stripping him and settled between his legs. "I had no idea you knew anything about this culture."

"I don't. I just like the way candlelight looks on your skin. Like waves."

He had thought this through, Loki noted, as Thor reached down the front of the corset, into the cleavage that had been formed there, and drew out a vial of oil.

The feel of it was pleasantly warm, heated by its proximity to Thor's flesh and Loki found himself wondering...

"How long were you wearing the clothes?"

Thor grinned at the slight breathlessness in his voice as two fingers stretched him carefully.

"All day," he said. "I couldn't wait to wear it, to see myself as you would see me. The way it is so tight around me, how strange but right it is. But most of all, the fact that this is just for us and no one else."

He slid in a third finger almost absent-mindedly.

"I did have to take it off once. The anticipation was too much. You know I am not patient. I didn't want to stain it with come too early as I thought of you."

Loki groaned at that, not sure whether it was as a result of the thought of Thor touching himself, working his own flesh until he pulsed over his hand, or as a result of knowing that he did it with only one name on his lips.

"Thor," he said, meeting his gaze. "Fuck me."

Thor withdrew and slicked up his cock, having to rearrange the layers of lace before he pushed in slowly. The mass of sensations - the softness of the cloth, Thor's lips insistent against his own and tasting of peaches, the hard press of the corset bones between their chests and the hot length of Thor's cock within him - were delicious to Loki and he rolled his hips, trying to convince Thor that he was ready and he could take it now.

His hands ran over the satin outside of the outfit, tangling in the laces, nails scraping at the skin around the upper edge. Thor retaliated by moving down and tonguing Loki's nipples, gaining a moan, and yet he remained maddeningly still. Not even a kick in the back where Loki had managed to hook his legs had any effect. Any needy whines were cut off with kisses and even when Loki thought it was finally happening, in fact Thor was just moving his weight to pin Loki down and prevent him from moving his hips.

Loki grew rougher, nails biting into Thor's shoulder and pulling harshly on his hair, trying to bite his lips and tongue, which at least made the endless kissing stop.

"Get on with it," he hissed.

"What is it you want, Loki?"

"Fuck me."

"In what manner?"

"Are these clothes cutting off the oxygen to your brain? Hard. Deep. The usual, we've been doing this long enough."

"Ah, but I'm a goddess right now. So you have to worship me before I'll give you what you want."

"Your cock is inside me. How much more worshipful can I be?"

This was infuriating. Not only because he was so worked up, but because he could feel each twitch of Thor's cock, could feel how excited he was at having Loki at how mercy.

A lick of lips that Thor's eyes unconsciously followed and one last half-hearted attempt at struggling, and Loki was ready to temporarily concede defeat.

"Great and potent Fren Ch'm A-eit," he struggled with the unfamiliar syllables. "Forgive me. I was overwhelmed by your presence and forgot myself. I beg you, take me. Have me, claim me as your own. I willingly give myself to you, if you would only bring me release."

"And how should I accomplish that?"

Loki writhed.

"Fuck me until I see the stars behind my eyes. Fill me, mark me. Carry me with you, as only you can, to new heights and take my cries as prayers for they are meant for you and you alone..."

He found himself pinned to the bed, Thor's hands against his shoulders, seeming all the more massive next to the compression of his chest. Thor moved his legs, the stockings whispering against the sheets. And finally, finally, he drew back and slammed back in.

Loki cried out and tried to move but couldn't as Thor repeated the action again and again. He whined and moaned but met each thrust and called out for more.

Thor's slams became faster and Loki entirely lost control of his tongue.

"Thor... Thor, Thor, brother, yes. Beautiful, so beautiful like this, for me, all for me, because you're mine..."

"Yes," Thor growled, not caring that Loki had slipped out of character and finally releasing his shoulders. They rolled until Loki was seated on top. His inner thighs rubbed against the unfamiliar texture of the netting and the soft hardness of Thor's bare flesh all at once, maddeningly teasing but nothing to the grip of Thor's hands upon his hips and the grind of his cock inside.

Loki lent forward slightly and pressed his hand down over the shifting mass of skirts. His cock was buried in them and he just wanted pressure to go with the strange sensations of lace before he could feel his orgasm building. He looked up and moaned his need. 

"Do it," Thor said. "Stain them."

He didn't bother trying to hold back his cries, not at coming, nor at his oversensitivity as Thor sat up and held him close, continuing to thrust upwards, the corset rubbing against Loki's nipples, until the warmth of his seed flooded into his brother.

They sat entwined and kissing until they got their breath back. Thor looked gloriously dishevelled. His hair tangled, the white head-dress askew and about to fall out, makeup smudged and skin baring the marks of Loki's frustration.

"Do you feel worshipped, my lady?"

A chuckle. "Very much."

"Can you sleep in the outfit?" Loki asked without thinking.

Thor shifted slightly. "Everything but the corset."

There was a pause.

"Will you stay for the night, if I do?"

Loki didn't normally.

"If you tell me where you got the clothes, yes."

Thor wrestled his way to a bare torso but left everything else as he slipped under the covers, dragging Loki with him.

"I got them delivered from a priestess. Her name is Ann Summers. She prepares all manner of equipment and clothing for Midgardian sex rituals."

Loki couldn't quite shake the feeling that Thor was making fun of him but snuggled in close anyway.

He would track down this Summers and see what he could procure. Thor wasn't the only one who could play Midgardian Sex Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ann Summers is a British lingerie and sex toy store which I totally thought was American but nope).
> 
> The main crux of this was also inspired by tags on a reblog of the above art, unfortunately I don't recall whose they were (may have been sexualthorientation or sheilatakesabow or someone whose name doesn't start with an s, but I can't be sure).
> 
> Tagger, If you're reading this, thank you. I had not realised how much I wanted Thor to top in a French maid's outfit. Turns out I wanted it a whole bunch.


End file.
